ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Divide And Be Conquered
'Divide and Be Conquered '''is the seventh episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity. Plot The episode starts off mid-morning outside Kevin's garage. The trio walks in, Gwen and Kevin with messy hair, partly torn clothes and scratched-up faces. Ben with a bruised cheek, messy hair, and partly torn clothes. (Kevin): I seriously can't believe we lost. (Gwen): And to a squid? I mean, of all the aliens it could have been. (Ben): Well, we didn't exactly lose. She did retreat. (Kevin): Wait, that was a she? (Gwen): Not now Kevin. We need to work on our strategies and start working as a team. (Kevin): What do you mean by that? (Gwen): Well, we need to work together if things are going to work out. And we haven't lately. We've all been off-focus since Ben lost that fight with Gremlix. (Ben): Now 'lost' is such a strong word... (Kevin): So you're saying Ben jinxed it. (Gwen): Yeah. (Ben): I ''pretended to lose to buy us some time. And it's not like you guys were helping out. (Kevin): Let's not point fingers. We haven't been that out of place. (Gwen): Sure we have. I've been having trouble keeping my emotions in control, so I've been reciting spells and using mana with strong emotions, which backfire. Ben keeps turning Humungousaur or Four Arms or some other tough alien, without even thinking of the 'smart choice' first. And you keep absorbing some material that is vulnerable to our enemies attacks. (Kevin): Okay maybe you're right. (Gwen): Then let's strategize. We've proven that our powers can interact with positive feedback, like when we rescued Cooper from those DNAliens. There was a beep on Kevin's Plumber badge. He looked at it. (Kevin): Kraab's on the hunt again. I don't know what for, but we'd better stop him. (Ben): And we should play it smart this time. Gwen smiled in satisfaction of getting her point across. Theme song! They left the garage, only to find Kraab who seemed to be looking for something before they caught his attention. (Kraab): Ah, there you are. (Ben): What do you want, Kraab? (Kraab): I want the Omnitrix. But my scanners can't detect it for some reason. (Ben): That's because the Omnitrix was destroyed. This is the Transformatrix. (Kraab): Even better. He fired a gooey substance from his claw, like he did in Hunted. Gwen stepped up. (Gwen): Aerovin! A strong wind blast came, forcing the goo back at him, and onto his body. Ben scrolled through the Transformatrix, about to chose Diamondhead, but remembered what Gwen said, and kept scrolling until he found the right alien. (Ben): Since you like goop so much, let me give you a first-hand experience. (transforms) Goop! He lunged at Kraab, who tried to block it with his arm, but Goop latched onto it. Kraab attempted to shake him. (Kraab): Get off me! Kraab used a laser to blast Goop off of him and onto the pavement. Kevin absorbed the cement. (Kevin): Hang in there, Ben! He jumped on Kraab and began punching him. Kraab's armor electrified and shocked Kevin, causing him to fly back. (Gwen): Kevin! (her hands glowed pink with mana) She tried to levitate a lamp post, but she had trouble lifting it; she struggled the same as she would if she were physically lifting the post. The post flew over Kraab, and slammed right onto her, knocking her down. Kevin ran over and lifted the pole off of her. (Gwen): I-I don't know what I did wrong. (Kevin): You were too angry. Control your emotions. (Gwen): Sorry, he hurt you and I just got a little- (Ben): Let's go, you guys! (transforms) Water Hazard! He blasted Kraab down with a water blast. (Kevin): Nice job, Ben! The Transformatrix suddenly timed out. Kraab got back up. He opened his claw and blasted Ben into the garage with a laser beam. (Kraab, approaching Ben): Now we finish this. (Gwen): Kevin, we can't let Kraab get to Ben! Kevin, still in cement form, threw a chunk of concrete at Kraab. Kraab turned back towards them. Gwen threw mana disks at Kraab. His eyes started glowing. Two robotic Piscciss Premanns that were identical to Kraab's original series design came out. (Kraab): Meet my robot minions, the Claw Bads! They will make quick work of you two pests. Both of the Claw Bads fired a laser beam at Kevin and Gwen, knocking them both back. (Kraab, turning back towards Ben): Now... where were we? Kraab snapped his pincers at Ben, but he ducked and avoided it. (Ben): Woah! Someone's pretty Kraab-y today. (Kraab): Your sense of humor is almost as low as your intellegence, human. I've already won. (Ben): Think so? Let's see what the Transformatrix has to say. Ben slams down the dial, only for it to beep a few times, indicating that it was timed out. (Ben): Aw, man. Meanwhile, Gwen was holding a mana shield up around her and Kevin while the Claw Bads fired lasers at them, which caused the shield to shatter. (Gwen): Kevin, you need to hold them back while I try to figure out a spell that will help us. (Kevin): I'm on it. He jumped at the Claw Bads while forming his hands into a mace and a blade and starting hitting them. He knocked one of them down while the other smacked him back and made him lose balance. The second Claw Bad opened it's claw and shot out an energy net, which ensnared Kevin and electrocuted him. Kevin groaned. (Kevin): Any time, Gwen... Gwen was flipping through her spellbook which she had levitated to her face by mana. (Gwen): Just a second, Kevin. I think I've got a spell that could work, but I'm not certain yet. (Kevin): Don't waste time wondering about it, just give it a shot. (Gwen): Good point. Octlasiam! A pink mana glow was sent out and hit Kevin, dividing him into eight Kevins, though only about a foot tall. (Kevin): Gwen! What did you do?! (Gwen): Sorry... That was meant for the Claw Bads! It's hard to focus on two targets that aren't near each other so I focused in between them, which was... where you were. Gwen smiled sheepishly as one of the Kevins groaned in anger. The Kevins then noticed the Claw Bads around them, that were huge in comparison. As one of the robots fired up its laser, the Kevins panicked and split up, running underneath either one of the Claw Bads' legs. In the garage, Kraab was blasting at Ben who was able to swiftly dodge the attacks. Ben looked down at the Transformatrix; still timed out. (Ben): Come on already. Stupid watch. (Kraab): Even with it you are no match for me. I'm stronger than when we last encountered. (Ben): That's what they always say. Kraab lifted his pincer and slammed in down into the ground, creating a shockwave that led to Ben and knocked him back into the wall. A large wrench fell on his head. (Ben, grabbing his head and holding the wrench): Ow! Ben weakly got up in somewhat of a limp and Kraab fired up a laser. Ben held the wrench up in defense. The large metal wrench was just big enough to reflect the blast back at Kraab and send him back outside of the garage, onto the pavement (though Ben stagger back less than a foot due to the force) (Ben, still in pain and moaning): I really need to start wearing a helmet. Outside of the garage, there were still puddles left from Goop earlier, even though Ben had already detransformed. Kraab just happened to have landed in it and was having trouble getting out of the sticky substance. (Ben, crawling out of the garage crater): Hmm, that gives me an idea! (Transforms) Ball Weevil! Ball Weevil spit a sticky ball and hopped on it, rolling it up and collecting some of the small debris. Kraab, despite trapped, had been getting an electrical net ready to ensnare Ben in, but Ben quickly launched the sticky ball at him and it stuck to him. (Ben/Ball Weevil): Eat slime bomb Kraaby! He detonated the ball and it blew Kraab far across the street. Ben detransformed. Back to Gwen and Kevin, the Kevin copies (who had absorbed the Claw Bad's armor) were on one Claw Bad's shoulders and copies #1-4 were taunting it by making it punch itself while copies #5-8 got the other robot's attention. (Kevin copy #2): Ha missed me! (Kevin copy #3): Over here! The Claw Bad punched itself in the stomach and the side of the head. (Kevin copy #5 and 6; calling to the other one): Hey, ugly! (Kevin copy #7): You just gonna stand there while we're right in front of you!?! (Kevin copy #8): Give it your best shot! The Claw Bad fired a laser at the Claw Bad they were on and all of them attempted to jump away in time, but they were still sent flying by the blast, which took the Claw Bad out. Gwen created a small mana platform and caught the Kevin copies on it. (Kevin copies): Thanks Gwen! Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Kraab (first reappearance) **Claw Bads (first appearance) Aliens Used *Goop (first reappearance) *Water Hazard (first reappearance) *Ball Weevil (first reappearance) Major Events *Kraab makes his first reappearance. *Goop, Water Hazard, Ball Weevil make their first reappearances. *The Claw Bads make their first appearance. Trivia *The phrase "Claw Bads" was partially based on Way Bads. * Ben saying he needs to start wearing a helmet after hitting his head is a reference to the Alien Force episode Plumber's Helpers. Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Adventures Category:Redoalien Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity